Destined Lovers
by PracticallyInvisible
Summary: My name isn't Maybelle Maple. It's May. My title isn't a princess, at least not anymore. I'm now a girl with no past and an unpredictable future. Most of the time I keep my thoughts and secrets to myself. I'm a girl who never fell in love or will. So who is that green hair guy that make me feel like this? MayXDrew. Rated T for swearing. (before known as Not Your Typical Love Story)
1. Escape!

**Hello everybody! I'm back! This will be my first Pokémon Fanfic! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

~Escape!~

May's POV

Red, orange and yellow dance before my eyes. Is this a dream? I don't know. This place smells weird and my head hurts. In the background I hear a voice. Who is it? The voice is calling me.

"Maybelle! Maybelle!" the voice yelled.

I was brought back to consciousness. The red, orange and yellow were the colors of fire. Fire burning the palace. A hand gripped me. I face my savior. It was my father. In my dazed state, I managed to make out his words. _Escape NOW!_

I listened to him. I ran away. Away from my beloved kingdom, away from my people, away from my precious family. I ran away from the terror of the night. After I was safe in the forest, I turned around. I wish I hadn't. The fire scorched the village, consuming it. Warriors from a unfamiliar kingdom attacked. Screams were heard and people died. I turned around again and fled, leaving everything behind, my family, my friends, my identity. My name isn't Maybelle Maple anymore. It's May.

* * *

**Short Prologue but just as suspenseful, don't you agree?**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter Deadline: March 8th 2014**


	2. Escape! Part 2!

**Hello! Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

~Escape! Part 2!~

May's POV

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I could hear barking in a distance away. I look behind me. Three mean-looking Mightyenas were on my tail. I dashed through undergrowth and across a river. The three Mightyenas did not waver even a bit as they cross the river; their teeth gleamed in the night as they growled at me. It was then when I made the worst decision of my life. I tripped and fell flat on my face. I cursed clumsy self as I shrank back from the vicious dogs. Quickly, I grabbed Blaziken's pokeball from my bag.

"Blaziken! Use Flamethrower!" I yelled. Flames blasted out from Blaziken's mouth. The Mightyenas flinched and ran away. I sighed in relief as I called Blaziken back to his pokeball. If I was two seconds late I would've been Mightyena chow.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my dress. Not that it made a difference anyway. I walked aimlessly through the deep forest. Every few minutes I would stop and listen for them. Who are they, you ask? _They_ are the ones that burned my home down. _They_ are the ones that separated me and my family. _They_ immediately came after me when they found out that I had escape. _They_ wanted to kill me.

Soon, my eyelids grew heavy. I felt tired and sore. Add to that; my feet were killing me. Somehow I found myself in a meadow. I collapsed on the ground and look up at the sky._ The stars are so pretty tonight_. It's true. The star-filled sky cast a serene spell on the field._ I wish Mom, Dad, and Max could see this_. Tears started welling up in my eyes. I didn't need confirmation to know that they were dead. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of barking. Hastily, I hid behind a bush. Two figures stood in the far distance, apparently, arguing.

"Dumb dogs, ain't worth training if they can't even catch that brat!" the gruff voice of the first figure mumbled as he kick the three Mightyenas. The Mightyenas whimpered.

"Ease off on the dogs, will ya? It's not our fault that bitch is fast." Another voice replied. "I blame it on you, If it wasn't for you we'd be better off!" the first voice yelled.

"Two million dollars! Are you dumb? It's our chance to get rich!" the second voice yelled back.

"Well we'd better find her before Lady Brianna finds out we're slacking!" I frowned.

Who was this Brianna girl and why does she want to kill me? I gulped and inched closer to hear their conversation. Bad Idea. The bush rustled as I moved.

"I hear something! It's coming from over there!" the two figures turned my way. Before I could think, I was off like a rocket.

"It's her! I know it!" the gruff voice shouted at his partner in crime.

"How'd you know? It must've been a Pokémon!" the partner whined but obeyed.

I ran past another stream and over a log. They were close behind. How did they run so fast? Both of them were overweight and obese!

RIP!

A piece of my dress was caught on a branch. Oh well, screw that! I rushed past another set of trees. They were so close. I found myself running in the direction of a cliff with a rope bridge. I tried to cross the bridge without looking at the swirling waters below. Key word _tried_. Halfway, I found myself hanging on for my life. I turned my head toward the two figures. They had cut the ropes with a knife. They grinned wickedly at me. I knew why. The two ropes that were left could not support my weight. I shifted as I headed for cliff edge.

SNAP!

The two ropes broke as I was sent falling down towards to rushing waters.

"Flygon! Catch her!" an unfamiliar voice was heard. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was green.

* * *

**Please review and leave suggestions! **

**Next Chapter Deadline: March 15, 2014**


	3. Friends or Fiends?

**Chapter Finally finished! Many thanks to reviewers!**

**Special thanks to Ydream08 for you nice suggestion! (I'll try to change it a bit to make it more interesting)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. (If I did, May and Drew would've gotten together already)**

* * *

~Friends or Fiends?~

Nobody's POV

May woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom, and the idea scared her. Why was she in this bedroom? How did she get into this bedroom? When did she end up in this bedroom? There were many questions about the bedroom. May sighed in relief to find her clothes still on her. She looked around the room trying to determine if she should scream for help or not.

The bedroom was light pink. Snow white curtains covered the open balcony. Many light-colored furniture decorated the room. It was definitely a girl's room. Suddenly, a girl with blue hair stepped in the room. May jumped in surprise and found herself on the ground.

The girl giggled. "Sorry to scare you." She placed garments on the nearby dresser. "My name's Dawn."

"I'm Mayb-I mean May." I corrected myself. "Where am I?"

"You're in Larousse Kingdom!" Dawn cheerfully said. "Now which dress suits you better? Ooh! How about the pink one?"

As Dawn made her try on different dresses, shirts, shorts, and jeans, May was deep in thought. _Where have I heard the name Larousse Kingdom?_ Finally, she settled on a red outfit, blue and white gloves, and her trademark red bandanna. **(A/N: Just picture her in her usual getup if the description is not clear enough.)**

"So are you a maid here or something?" May questions Dawn as she brushed May's silky brown hair.

Dawn scrunched her nose as if it were an insult. "Do I look like one?"

"Umm…no?"

"Good, because I'm not."

"Then what's your status here?"

"A lady, more specifically the Princess of Sinnoh." Dawn grinned.

May would've quickly jumped away, if not for the hairbrush that was tangled in her hair. "If you're a princess, why are you brushing my hair?"

Dawn sighed. "Even if I am a princess, I'm still human right? Besides you seem like a nice girl."

"That has nothing to do with my hair." May stated.

"Beside you're not a commoner in the first place."

May looked shocked. "How would you know?"

"I looked through you bag. I found some pokeballs as well as a pendant." Dawn explained like it was obvious.

May groaned. She had completely forgotten about the pendant. Pendants are only given to the females of the royal family, more precisely the princess. May's pendant was made of sapphires outlined with gold and diamonds. It was shaped like a ribbon. The biggest sapphire was in the middle of the ribbon. Dawn pulled out her pendant. Dawn's pendant was made of pink pearls and was also outlined with gold diamonds. Hers was shaped like a heart.

"You won't tell anybody, will you?" May asked quietly.

Dawn nodded. "I won't, I promise." She looked at the clock. "I think it's time to go now."

"To where?"

"To the palace." She giggled.

* * *

May's POV

We walked down the winding paths from Dawn's vacation house (her words, not mine). We walk past a line of houses, markets, and villagers. I took noticed that the houses got bigger and bigger as we walk closer to the palace.

The palace was huge. It was huger than the one my family lived in. The palace was white and gold. The palace had approximately 200 windows. The garden was huge, filled with all kinds of flowers: daisies, gardenias, roses, daffodils, poppies, etc. Many lords, ladies, servants, maids, ran about the gardens doing something.

Dawn pointed at two girls at a tea-table. She called out her Piplup and walk towards them. I pulled out my Beautifly and followed her. As we got closer, I started to recognize both girls. It was Leaf and Misty.

Leaf was the Princess of Johto. She had grass-green eyes and brown hair like mine. She wore a light blue shirt and a mini skirt. She had on a hat. Her pendant was a leaf made of emerald (or jade) it was outlined in gold.

Misty was the Princess of Kanto. She had aquamarine eyes (the same as Dawn's) and bright orange hair. She wore a yellow shirt and blue shorts. Her pendant was a water drop made of blue jewels (most likely aquamarine) and diamonds. She was laughing at Leaf. Her azurill was sitting contently on her lap blowing bubbles.

"Leaf! Misty!" Dawn waved at them, trying to get their attention. Leaf and Misty turned towards us.

"Dawn and….Maybelle? I thought you were dead!" Misty asked astonished.

Leaf nodded. "News was out last night that Petalburg Kingdom burned with no survivors!"

I cringed as the memory returned. "I escaped the fire..." I started to sob. Leaf and Misty warp their arms around me.

"Wait… Maybelle? Your name's Maybelle?" Dawn asked confused.

"I-I-I rather you call me May." I told my friends.

They all nodded in understanding. After a long silence, Dawn spoke up. "I was wondering, why are there so many young girls lined up in front of this palace?" We all looked at the crowd. Many of the girls were about my age, 16. They argued with the poor guards.

"What is this? The apocalypse or something?" Misty asked.

Leaf started to explain. "They are all lining up for tomorrow's event. Tomorrow it would be the day the contests start. It would take months, but the girl with the highest points marries the prince."

"I thought the prince was engage?" I thought out loud. It was true. Every prince in the Pokémon world was to be betroth when they were born.

Misty and Leaf stared at me like I just grew another head. "You didn't forget, did you? LaRousse Kingdom's prince is Drew."

I froze. _Drew? As in Prince Drew? The guy I never met but was betroth to when I was born? _It all made sense._ That was why I recognized the name of this kingdom, _I thought.

Dawn was confused so Misty explained it to her. "But if you are engaged to him, shouldn't you recognized him? After all you did meet him." She said, finally understanding the problem.

I frown. "I never met him." I told her.

Dawn frowned as well. "He was the one that saved you from falling off the cliff; I only nursed you because the queen asked me to."

Misty started to giggle. "Speaking of engagement… Leaf just found out a few days ago that she's engaged to Gary!"

I gasped. "The playboy!"

Leaf expression was of horror. "He's such a jerk! At least Misty has a decent guy."

Misty's face was as bright as her hair. "Ash is okay… I heard Dawn is engaged to Paul!"

We all started to laugh and joke with each other. Soon the sun began to set on the horizon. We soon had to go back.

Leaf suddenly grinned. "I just thought of a great idea! How about we sign our dear little May into the contests!" I stopped walking.

"I don't think it's a good idea, I mean the list is probably full and-"

"There's a spot reserved for you." Dawn interrupted.

"WHAT?"

Dawn talked louder. "The queen suggested to put May on the list."

I groan. "Fine, I'm tired. I got to get ready for the contests don't I?" Together we walked home. I turned to say a final goodbye to Misty and Leaf when something caught my eye. Tonight's stars seem to shine the brightest. _Thank You! _I thought. _For watching over me._ I turned to follow Dawn back to the house. Somehow I felt content to know that my family was watching over me. _Max, Mom, and Dad, I'll do my best!_

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this long chapter :D (considering it's not what most viewers waited for, it explains a lot)**

**Anyway please review. (Pretty, pretty please? with a Pokemon on top?")**

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline: March 22, 2014**


	4. First Day in the Palace

**Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

~First Day in the Palace~

Nobody's POV

Today was the day the contests begin, a major day in Larousse Kingdom. It was a beautiful day to say at least; the sky was painted blue and there was not a single cloud in sight. May got up early to get dressed, brush my teeth and eat breakfast. She grabbed her six pokeballs and ran out the door, hoping to get there in time.

When May got there, the streets were filled with people, mostly girls. Girls of ages 15 through 18 could participate from anywhere in Hoenn. They pushed towards the iron gates where guards tried to restrain them.

"What's your name sweetheart?" A guard said to the person in front of May. May realized that the guard had purple hair and jade colored eyes. He was wearing the most ridiculous Cacturne costume ever.

The tall girl in front of May told the guard her name as she waited anxiously to get past the gates.

"I'm so very sorry, sweetie but it says here on the paper that you are 20 and you already had a boyfriend." The guard told the tall girl.

"How would you know that?" The girl questioned as she raised her eyebrow.

"That's what technology is for, Honey." The guard responded as the disappointed girl walked away with a cookie in hand.

May was next. She gulped and walked forward. "My name is May."

The guard asked her a few questions like, how old are you? What kingdom was she from? Etc. He even used a poketch to scan her. After he approved May, he gave her a cookie.

"Um… thank you?" May said but it came out like a question. As she was about to enter the gate, the guard started to cry. May was alarmed. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm so happy, honey! Nobody ever says thank you to me!" He cried happily. May felt suddenly felt very awkward.

"I got to go…I don't want to keep the other girl waiting either." She jerked her head toward the crowd.

Slowly, but steadily she walked into the palace.

May's POV

I couldn't say I felt comfortable in the palace. Who would when more than three dozen girls were wearing big, puffy dress and caking themselves in makeup trying to impress the prince? Most of them were even working on their flirting! An announcer stood on a platform trying to gather the crowd's attention.

After the announcer had everyone's attention, he turned to a lady besides him. To my surprise, I seemed to recognized her. _From where?_

"Good morning, everyone!" She waved. "I know every lady here is excited to win the heart of the Prince!" the crowd cheered. "Now everyone, the advisors will hand you a sheet of paper and escort you to your dorm." She wished everyone luck and left the job to the advisors.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned to find a pretty familiar face. "Solidad!" I cried happily. Let me introduce you to Solidad. She is a tall, pretty woman with salmon-colored hair and is a friend of Brock, the cook of Kanto.

"Maybelle!" She wrapped her arms around me. Despite the fact that she was an advisor, she was one of the few people I confide in.

"Shh! Call me May! What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I'm an advisor for this kingdom!" She handed me a slip of paper and led me down many beautiful corridors. "This is your dorm." She said as she opened to door for me and handed me the key to room 3. She told me to come to her if I was ever lost.

I looked at the sheet of paper. The sheet of paper was written in fancy script.

_Here are the rules in the palace:_

_You would go to bed at 8:00 exactly_

_Please do not hurt any contestants_

_You may use your Pokémon in the contests_

_Good Luck! –The Queen_

I grinned; the rules were very easy to follow. I walked into my room, which looked pretty much like Dawn's place. I laid down on the bed as I could hear the girl in the dorm next to me, she was laughing like a mad person.

I curled myself into a ball and sang myself asleep with a lullaby.

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline: ****March 31st, 2014**


	5. Contest 1! Meeting Andrew!

**Thanks to everyone who supported me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

* * *

Nobody's POV

May quickly rushed down to the palace lobby. She had woken up later than she was expected, which caused her to rush down the halls in such a hurry. She dashed down the stairs and collided with something.

CRASH! "OUCH!" Okay, _someone_. May rubbed her head as she got up and offered her hand to the red haired girl who fell down because of her. A group of girls stood behind the girl as she glare back at May and swatted her hand away.

"Who do you think you are! Pushing me down like that!" the girl growled at May, her turquoise eyes glaring.

"I didn't push you down!" May protested.

"Yes you did! Now apologize to Lady Brianna!" a girl with blond hair behind the red haired girl scowled at me. Two of the group's girls had me by the head, pushing me down to a dogeza.

"Wait Brianna!... that's your name right?" May ask in shock. _Brianna as in the one that those guys were talking about?_ **(A/N: Please reread chapter 2 if you have no idea what I'm talking about.)**

"Yeah! And its _Lady_ Brianna to you!" Brianna sneered. "Now apologize!"

"I'm sorry for running into you, but I'm not sorry for 'pushing you' when I really didn't!"

"Why you!-"

A green haired guy stepped in. "Hey! Don't you have anything else to do than to start a fight?" The girls frowned and walked away angry. One even muttered _damn_ _gardener _under her breath.

"You're a gardener?" May curiously asked. She blushed. May had to admit to herself that the boy was pretty handsome. Green hair and emerald eyes, their intense gaze on her. He was were casual clothes unlike all the other people who wore fancy ones.

"No, I'm a Snorlax." He sarcastically said.

May fixed her glare on him. "Are you intending to make fun of me?"

"What if I was?"

May growled. Despite the fact that the boy was cute, he was egoistic and arrogant. "What's your name?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

May was starting to like him less and less. "My name is May."

"The name's Andrew, nice to meet you January!" He flipped his hair.

"MAY! M-A-Y! Not January! Anyway, nice to meet you too, _Grasshead." _May said as she tried to control her anger.

"_Will every maiden please make it to the training room? The first contest will start in 5 minutes." _The announcer said over the microphone. May turned her head away from Drew.

"Well I got to go." She flatly mumbled as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" May turned her head back to find an object hurling at her. Instinctively, she caught it. It was a red rose.

"Good luck, April."

* * *

Drew's POV

"Rose?" I glanced down. My prized Roselia stood by my side. She cocked her head, looking partially confused.

"She sure is interesting…" I murmured before heading the other way. "Maybe I'll get to know her as Andrew…"

* * *

May's POV

I was fuming as I ran (more like super-fast walking) down to the training room. If I hadn't woken up late and bump into the snobby girl this whole ordeal wouldn't happen. And by this whole ordeal, I mean Andrew. Yes, the guy who I just met. Yes, the conceited and arrogant one. And yes, the guy that turn my whole day into crap.

"Well, well! If it isn't little miss liar?" Brianna smirked. Her follower sneered at me. I ignored them.

"Yeah, and wasn't that your boyfriend you were just talking to?" the blond girl jeered (You know what? I'm tired of calling her 'the blond girl' so let's call her Bitch #1)

"He isn't my boyfriend," I countered, "My name isn't "little miss liar" either, it's May."

"Well _May_, I hope I don't rain on you parade." Bitch #2 (I'm now pretty fond of the name) grinned. "If he's not your boyfriend, why do you have that rose in your hand?"

I looked down at the rose in my hand. Why hadn't I threw it away already? I quickly hid the rose in the folds of my dress and waited to be called.

When I did, the servants to my measurement and weight, as well as my overall body physical. I had passed with flying colors. Along me, several other eager girls pass, more precisely Brianna's group.

"Oh and by the way May," Brianna said once we were finished, "I plan on winning the prince's heart."

"Have you ever met the prince before?" I questioned her.

Brianna smirk falters but her facial expressions harden again. "No of course not, nobody has…"

"Then how do you know you're in love?"

* * *

May's POV

I shouldn't have asked her that. Somehow Brianna's expression told me to stop questioning her. That question also made me ponder. _How do I know if I'm in love with Andrew? _AHHH! There goes my brain again! I don't like Andrew! I don't like that conceited, egoistic, self-centered, arrogant jerk! I hardly even knew him for one day! I collapsed on my bed and pulled out the rose I hid in my dress. I ran my fingers on the soft petals with only one thought in mind.

"_How do you know you're in love?_"

* * *

**I probably will get a bunch of reviews asking why Drew told May that his name is Andrew. (I will not spoil it!)**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter Deadline:**** April 20th 2014. (lol, just joking! April Fool's*)**

***Yes, I know my idea of joke is not very funny.**

**Real**** Deadline****: April 7th 2014**


	6. Drew's Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

~Drew's Memories~

Drew's POV

~_A few weeks ago_~

"What? She's dead?!" My eyes widen at the news. She couldn't be! "There's no way! What happened?"

"There was a fire in the kingdom. Apparently the whole royal family died because there were no survivors. None of the bodies were identified either." My father said stiffly. He knew it was a sore subject to me, seeing how _fond _I was of Maybelle.

There was no way. No way at all would Maybelle die. I don't believe it. I clenched my hands as I paced around the throne room. Tears gathered in my eyes. I tried to grasp the feeling I had the first time I met her…

~_Flashback~_

_10 years ago_

"_Dad, I don't want to go meet some dumb princess." 6-year-old Drew mumbled as his father pulled him into his lap. His father laughed at the young prince's nervousness, considering how many maidens he had already met. They were off to meet another possible bride in Petalburg Kingdom._

"_Drew, it's not right to call someone dumb." Drew pouted in slumped father down in the carriage._

"_But it is true isn't it?" Drew said to himself as in prepare himself for the torture that would come. _

_Finally, the carriage arrived at its destination, Petalburg Palace. Drew hopped out of his seat and ran into the forest before his father could scold him._

_Meanwhile, a small girl played at the edge of the forest with her torchic. She lifted her head as she heard a shifting in the bushes. A small boy with green hair popped out._

"_Are you lost?" the small girl asked._

"_No way, I am definitely not lost." the boy said roughly to the girl. He didn't want a girl to think he was a wimp and definitely not this one. He thought she was cute, in fact she radiated cuteness. She had big sapphire blue eyes and her brown hair was had a doggy style to it. She wore a short pink dress with grass stains all over it._

"_You're so mean! Just because you might be a prince, you shouldn't be rude to people!" she stuck her tongue out. "Grasshead!"_

_The boy scowled. "My name is not Grasshead, Airhead!" Secretly, he was very amused at how the girl was reacting. Every mean comment he made caused her to turn red and puff out her cheeks. Somehow, he found it cute._

"_I am not an airhead!" the girl protested. "I have a name!"_

"_Well so do I!" the boy yelled._

_Unnoticed to them, Drew's and May's Dads were watching them from up the hill. May's father, Norman, chuckled. "They sure get along well." He said. Drew's father agreed. He never saw Drew that enthusiastic to meet someone before._

"_You're so annoying lettuce head!" May screeched as she tightened her hands into a fist. She tripped over a tree trunk as she tried to walk away._

"_Clumsy."_

"_Stupid."_

"_Glutton."_

"_Waah! Daddy! He called me fat!" May wailed as she pointed at Drew. He tried unsuccessfully to calm her down. _

"_I did not!" Drew protested._

"_Yes you did!" May argued._

"_Drew? Did you?" Drew's dad asked._

_Drew lowered his eyes to the ground. "Yes, father."_

"_Apologize to Maybelle right now!" His father said sternly._

"_I'm sorry airhead."_

"_WHY YOU!" _

_~Flashback Ends~_

"What are we going to do? I mean my fiancé is dead…" I manage to choke out.

"I think it is a good idea to have contests to see who is most talented." My father said thoughtfully.

I grimaced at the idea. "You mean to have millions of girls in this palace trying to compete with each other?"

"Of course! How did you think I met you mother?" my father chuckled at my expression. "Besides we will have to employees and Pokémon check their true nature when they are in the halls."

"What about me?"

"You will use a fake name and wear commoner's clothes so they don't pretend to be nice to you."

I smile slightly. "This could work." I said to father. Secretly, I didn't know what would happen.

* * *

**And thus was how the idea started.**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter Deadline:**** I'm putting a short hiatus on my fanfics because I'm trying to finish a big school project. I will post again in the summer so please wait a few more months. Thank You!**


End file.
